


Comfort

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin can't sleep, neither can his cousins, they decide to have a slumber party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> "Stop kicking me!"  
> "Oh get your foot out of me back !"  
> "Both of you go to sleep!"

 

* * *

 

Thorin, king under the mountain, Oakenshield couldn't sleep. He had experienced nights of no rest before, but this time, this time it really bugged him. He thought after everything was settled, Erebor restored and making peace with their burglar, who was now his soon to be wedded husband,  sleep would come to him easier. Unfortunetaly Master Baggins had introduced them to this warm liquid called coffee. Something the little man was introduced with back in Esgaroth. Surely the liquid was quite good, the downside of it however was it gave the dwarves a huge stamina of energy. The energy that now kept the king laying awake in bed, whilst his little hobbit softly snored away.

He decided to get out of bed carefully, not to wake Bilbo and headed off towards the great kitchens of Erebor. Perhaps something warm like tea or something else would help him to get to his slumber he needed so desperately. It seemed however once he reached the kitchens, he wasn't the only one still up. There at one of the tables he found both his cousins, Balin and Dwalin seated

"I assume you both experience the same problem as me, or did you just decide to have a nightly routine through the kitchen with..snacks and is that chocolate?" Thorin watched Dwalin shove a chocolate cookie in his mouth while Balin just sipped his tea and seemed to be eating from a steak.

"It's all yer fault anyway, ye told us to try Bilbo's so called...Coffee".  Dwalin muttered while stuffing his face with another cookie, receiving a slap on his hand by his older brother."Oi!

"That's quite enough brother, it'll only keep you up longer and if you do want sleep I suggest you try some tea, would you like some tea Thorin?" The older dwarf now faced his fellow dwarf who gave him a grateful nod and sat down in between them, a slight chuckle escaping his throat as he did so. " This reminds me of something, when I was younger, and couldn't sleep,  I would sneak out aswel to find both of you having the same problem as me, do you remember what we used to do when that sort like situation accured?" He faced both of his cousins now whom both nodded in agreement.

"There are some matrasses left back in the main closets, I spotted them earlier when I was showing a young dwarf where he could find his training outfits."Balin said with a smile which had his brother grin and stand up.'Well what are we waiting for then, come on, both of ye, get yer arses up and follow me, I know just the place."

"But Bilbo... He..." Thorin started but Balin soon shushed him by raising a hand up in the air."Would like for you to have a good night of rest instead of having to face you being grumpy all day tomorrow, come on, hurry up a bit we don't have all night." Balin now too followed Dwalin and both of them silently, for as far dwarves could be silent, walked towards the main halls grabbing a huge matrass, three pillows and a huge blanket out of the closet. After they had gathered all the stuff they headed for the throne hall and settled down right in front of the throne.

"This will do, it's nice and quiet in here." Balin said and lay down the matrass and pillows as he too laid down. Thorin settled himself in the middle and Dwalin soon followed aswel. " Aye, this brings up memories indeed."The dwarf grinned to himself and closed his eyes.

 "I need to pee.." Thorin suddenly muttered which had both dwarves sigh with annoyance." For goodness sake Thorin couldn't you think of that before we hit the ground?"Balin muttered as the king climbed over the older dwarf to hurry to a nearby restroom and hurried back again, quickly burrying himself in between his cousins once more.

"Dwalin could you shove a bit to the side your elbow is poking my side, or atleast I hope that's your elbow."Thorin muttered which now had Balin chuckle softly and Dwalin to snort."Ye which... ex-princeling, only in yer wildest dreams something like that would happen.

"My wildest dreams, oh no, no, no, no my friend as I recall you had the biggest crush on me when we were still teens."Thorin said with a smirk and all Balin could do was chuckle and agree."I'm afraid he's right brother, you had this phase where you would swoon all over him just because he was complimenting you on your bravery and swordsmen ship." Both Balin and Thorin chuckled now while Dwalin gave Thorin a firm kick in the shins.

"AUH! Oi it's not my fault Frerin got you all worked up with fantasies about me." With this he received another kick and whined softly." Oi, stop it!" The king huffed however both of them received a slap to the chest."Both of you keep it down, you'll wake up entire Erebor with your yelling and whining."Balin said but his face turned grim at the thought of Frerin.

 "It's a good thing he is not here right now, we wouldn't survive." He tried to add a smile but the three of them all got their moods down for a second when they thought back of the young reckless prince. " Remember that time where we pranked on yer father, Thorin and..... aye... sorry." Dwalin saw the face of his cousin sadden more but the dwarf turned to look at him and offered him a weak smile." It's fine...and yes I do... I honestly thought we wouldn't live down that day...or the upcoming minutes." The king chuckled softly, which had Balin and Dwalin their hearts flutter slightly. How they cherished every laughter or smile or mere chuckle that came from the mouth of their king, both knowing it sure took him a long time to have the heart to do so again.

"I think you also remember, Thorin, Dwalin being stuck in that tree."Balin grinned and let out his typical laugh when Dwalin tried to kick his older brother but hit Thorin instead."Oi stop kicking me you twat!" This however evolved in Thorin hitting Dwalin over the head and Dwalin jump on top of Thorin, pulling at the other dwarf his braids. Their fight continued for a few seconds uptil both of them got their ears boxed by no other then Balin.

"Both of you stop it and lay down." The dwarf muttered and pushed his brother off the still struggling and kicking king."That counts for you aswel Thorin." He muttered and was quite content he still had the power over both dwarves, that made them lay down and shut up like young puppies.

" To answer your question, Balin, yes I do, he was helpless like a kitten and his pants ripped, how can I forget him yelling at little dwarrows 'If you tell this to anyone I rip yer arms off!""  He imitated Dwalin's voice in a high pitched one and laughed when he receive a punch to the arm again, having Balin to burst out in a quiet laughter now aswel. "Hold yer tongue, princess under the mountain, for it was you who was positioned by a dwarf who thought ye were a woman cause ye hadn't grown a beard yet!" Dwalin hit the other dwarf again while Balin just kept on laughing.

"That's true Thorin, which had your father given the brilliant idea to dress you up like one and I recall his words exactly , 'if he won't get a lass, then let him get a lad even if he has to live down to be a woman instead', his words don't deny it". Balin laughed while Thorin huffed and Dwalin grinned widely.

"Aye, which exlains everything now, having yer morning wood all exposed the whole day for our little burglar, AUH!." The baldheaded dwarf laughed, despite getting a kick from his cousin again.

"I thought we were going to sleep, I believe another hour has passed since we said we would do so." Thorin muttered, finally getting tired and huffed content when Balin seemed to agree, uncounciously shuffling closer to his king as did Dwalin."Oh, Master Burglar, your hair on your feet is so arousing." He muttered yet growled when he received another kick." I swear to the golden glowing balls of Mahal, Dwalin if you don't shut up now I'm going to make sure you need more tattooes to cover that ugly face of yours." Thorin mumbled, giving Dwalin another kick.

"Oh get yer foot out of me back princeling!" The dwarf muttered, kicking the king back once more before both of them received one last boxing to their ears." Both of you shut up and go to sleep."Balin muttered and surprisingly all three of them finally did so. They snuggled closer to each other in their sleep, like they used to do when they were younger. Comforting each other and sweeping off to a world of slumber and peace not noticing the looks they received when Thranduil and his elves, walked into the throne hall, giving the dwarves a rather confused look. Bilbo however had already risen from the bed he shared with his husband and watched the three dwarves fondly as he ate away an apple.

"I suggest we head to the dining halls first your majesty, I fear they won't wake up soon." Bilbo said and gestured the elves to follow him, ordering Bombur to prepare a meal for them, leaving Balin, Dwalin and Thorin to their well deserved rest.

 


End file.
